Ryouga something
by petalsofpain
Summary: Hehe forgot what the fic was supposed to be about.
1. Prologue

Tomb of Ryouga

Prologue

In the ancient ruins of a forgotten civilization lie the remains of the Black one.

A genderless evil feared by mortals and immortals alike he was trapped in the sins of a one million city… The proud city of Inca had been the sacrificed needed to take it down. Yet it had not been enough…

"Where on earth am I now?" Ryouga exclaimed to absolutely no one in particular. He had been on a search for more than a month and had already visited every continent on the face of earth and beyond. Even though he only had a hazy recollection of his most nasally challenged adventure, a very brief outing in hell from which he had managed to flee from before succumbing to intense blood loss… _I should probably make camp here since I can feel the onset of darkness…Yet another gift given me by the Shi Shi Hokodan…_As Ryouga made preparations for nightfall he could not help but notice a tenseness surrounding the site he had chosen to camp in. _Hmm…The air feels heavy…Somewhat similar to how it is when satiated with heavy ki…I wouldn't have been able to ignore it if it weren't for my mastery in ki…Ah forget it, no point in getting to sleep all depressed! I'll just concentrate on Akane sweet Akane…_A suffusing warmth enter the body of Ryouga Hibiki.

Quickly falling to sleep in the tent Ryouga snores away blissfully unaware of a presence entering the clearing in which he was camping. **"Heathen humans in my temple, how has this come to be?" **The presence spoke with a voice strengthened through usage of ki. **"Awaken mortal. You have overstepped your welcome" **The presence was now tangibly materialized and spoke with a softer voice "If you are unable to awaken to my command you shall never awaken again…" The being, now easily identified as a male humanoid raised his right hand swiftly making the dark purple robe of his flutter suckingly onto his wiry frame. The hand was clawed and had markings of power on it. "Guero intages exuberia conness saaaaad!" The power of the words drew in air from around it in to the fist. "Your willingness to live shall govern your fate doomed being. By choosing to remain sleeping an insult to me has lead to this." With this he unleashed a fate dreaded more than death on Hibiki… _I hope this one is strong enough to free my brother and take his place… _"Gonta exodus!" With this he blipped out of existence. Ryouga did so as well…

At a location just south of the greatest of the great pyramids, an impenetrable mist grew from desert sand. A strange light had begun to shimmer in the centre of its birth growing in intensity and fluctuating wildly within the mist. As it kept on growing it erratic fluctuations split it in two then three equally intense yet stable light sources. This Power level was held for approx four hours before the accumulated energy was great enough for the 2nd transition. Between the three equally bright light sources a portal sphere was forming. The desert was humming with the energy of the ancient one erupting from within the portal. But it had yet to happen. For the transition to be carried out a replacement being must be given to the tomb. This being that was to be freed would otherwise never be let out. For this exchange Ryouga had been chosen…

A lone being could be seen walking towards the swirling mists. He was dragging a male human behind him. The male human seemed to be sleeping calmly blissfully unaware of the spectacle he had been chosen to participate in. Snoring away Hibiki yawned contentedly whilst being dragged towards the opened portal. He seemed not affected at all by the dragging motion. His captor had not complained upon this however seeing it as a sign of destiny. Though it had not stopped him from swearing colorfully at the seemingly immense weight of the boy. It had made it quite tiresome to drag him from the summoning spot towards the portal. "Damn mortal why are ye so heavy!" It had taken all his strength to move Hibiki the 10 meters towards the portal. Yet still another 40 meters or less remained. _I need help moving him around. But from where can I get assistance for this task? I must conjure a mighty demon for this! _The humanoid being released his grip around Ryougas neck letting him snooze on the ground while pulling out diary from within the folds of the robe he was dressed in. The diary was of a certain Gosunkugi Hikaru, evident from the enscription onto its first page. Hurriedly skipping through the pages of the book the humanoid (Gosunkugi in an alternate fom of power) found the entry he was looking for: Basic incantations for minor demon summonings...


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Darkness known as Hikaru Gosunkugi...

_Damn! that tome I bought from Kuno's retainer was bad news. If I hadn't gotten my hand on those nudie pics I would have thought harder before doing this stupidity!_ Gosunkugi sits to tired to drag Hibiki further and reminisces..

**Flashback**: Short haggard and pathetic Gosunkugi stands in front of the table set up by Sasuke the Ninja. He is looking at the ominous looking tome clothed in silken coverings. Reaching for it his hand is slapped away. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Gos splurts out while retractinging his stinging hand. A serious looking Sasuke looks at him from the back of the table. "That book is not safe. This book has been in the hands of the Kuno's since the end of WWII. It was found in the bombed estate of the Azusa clan. They were reputed to be mages of great power..." Finishing his speech Sasuke tries his best to look wise. _This should be enough for a sale... _Gosunkugi having taken in the tone and message from Sasuke knew that the book in front of him must be what he's been looking for. _I gotta have this book!_ Sasuke waiting patiently heard no response from his potential customer. _Why isn't he doing anything? I know I sounded mystical enough... _Peering through a lidded eye he looks at Gos. Gos isn't doing anything productive at all... in fact a thin line of drool can be seen pursing through from the corner of his lip. _Maybe he's visualizing the effects of his usage of the book? He looks a bit similar to master Kuno meditating over his godesses... _Fishing out a napkin he wipes away bits of drool threatening to soil the merchandise. After a minute or so Gos pulls out all the money he had in his pocket throws it at Sasuke somehow pockets the book and runs away...

Sasuke looks in the direction his customer fled. _I hope he's fast enough to escape Midori..._

Two hundred meters to the west Gos sits down next to a tree outside of the Kuno Mansion. He is idly reading away in the book looking for anything of interest. Most of the spells he finds uses mana for empowering them making them useless for ordinary human Gosunkugi. The only way he can administer magic is through sacrifice or exchange. Looking for spells he can perform in conjunction he comes up with a working approach: Spell for weakening your opponent (for Saotome) + spell for pulling healing energy for mana (a dark spell that lends energy from demons) Saotome beaten _I can't loose all I got to do is get an insanely good person to lend me good energy... Kasumi Tendo has it! Convenient location and everything! _This is the moment Gos remembers the best... Full of confidence he sees no flaws in his plan that might lead to repercussions. He remembers the moment he convinced Kasumi to participate. It seemed to be working fine as well. Then Ranma stepped in...

Saotome you're finally beaten


End file.
